Star Crossed
by CiciMarie
Summary: Annie Swan, Bella's little sister, thought her life was complicated enough. But, it only gets worse when her sister is having a baby, the Volturi is after her family, and she falls in love with the enemy. First few chapters about New Moon and Eclipse. Alec comes in later on. Rated T for Language.
1. The Witch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Blair and most of her family.**

**The first time I called myself a 'Witch' was the most magical moment of my life.**

Annabeth Blair Swan, or just Annie, that's me. And, yes I am Bella's sister, although I haven't talked to her in years, because we have different moms. I live in England, but I go to a boarding school in Italy. I just abhor the school, although it's quite easy to sneak out, because nobody gives two fucks about you. I sneak out a lot, to practice witch-craft. Now, it's not the really spooky voodoo kind, it's more just the natural kind. My bloodline is actually of the Blair Witches, hence my middle-name. I am really not that great at it, but I am getting better.

I have 6 siblings, excluding Isabella and I. In order from oldest to youngest they are Katerina, Christie, Tate, Kevin, and the twins, Kalister and Kenzie. I love them to death, but they can get super annoying. I'm visiting Bella this summer, though so I'm super excited. I just had my 13th birthday. And can't wait to be able to see pg-13 movies, because my mom is a bitch who has the most strict rules. Well, I have to go, my classes start soon!

**A/N: I know it's short, but it does get longer!**


	2. The Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Blair and most of her family.**

**He is your destiny, and he is your doom.**

I had just snuck out of the boarding school. I was going to practice my magic. I had just mastered the ability to turn people into animals. It took 4 months, but I did it. I was now attempting to levitate items, but that wasn't really working out. I didn't really want to go back to school, and I felt like I needed to go somewhere, and when I got these feelings, I'm usually right. So, after getting everything that I would need, I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun, and started walking to this unknown destination.

A few hours later, I was at the gates of Volterra. After a heated argument with a guard, he let me into the city. I couldn't find a hotel with an open room, because of some celebration happening tomorrow. So, I decided to take my chances and went up to a house and knocked. I didn't expect anyone to be there, it was the middle of the night, after all. Just as I was turning away, the door opened to reveal an old woman.

"Annabeth, I've been expecting you. Please, come in." The woman whispered.

I was very surprised, but went into the small house anyway. I walked down a hallway with dozens of pictures, until I came to a small living room.

"Oh, Annabeth, would you like some tea." The woman asked.

"No, thank you. And, please call me Annie." Annie told her elder.

"Oh, but of course. Oh, where are my manners, please call me Mildred." Mildred replied. Mildred looked to be about 87, she was quite old.

"Not to be rude, but how did you know I was coming, Mildred?" Annie questioned, the lady who had just taken the seat across from her.

"Well, deary, I saw it. You see, I am also a witch, but I focus my gifts more on seeing the future, and I saw that you would be coming." Mildred replied, calmly stirring her tea.

"How far can you see into the future? Oh, could you tell me more about mine?" Annie asked, very excited.

"I can see at most 7 years into the future, and yes, I have seen yours, but I will not speak of it." Mildred informed Annie.

After a very long talk, I retired to bed. Mildred and I had stayed up all night talking about witchcraft and whatnot. Mildred had helped me cut my hair to my ears, and I bleached it blonde, then dyed it pink. Mildred didn't like it, but said it needed to be done, for Annie's protection. When I woke up the next morning there was a note from Mildred. It read 'Change into this and wait at the fountain, and at 12:00, be prepared. When you meet the one who they call the most trusted pet, just know, he is your destiny, and he is your doom.'

I was very confused about this note, but changed into the red cloak, and went outside, only to be swallowed by the crowd. After a few minutes of searching, I had found the fountain. I looked up at the clock, it was 11:53. I saw a very attractive young man taking his shirt off. I thought he was a freak, and looked elsewhere, hoping to see the thing she needed to be prepared for. When she looked back at the clock, it was 11:57. Then she heard it, it was a woman screaming. I tried to see who it was, and I did. It was my sister, and she was sprinting toward me. Annie moved out of the way just in time to see Bella run through the fountain and to the freaky rapist guy. I followed my sister, and just as it struck 12:00 the guy moved into the sunlight, and he started to sparkle.

_'Wait, sparkle?_' I thought to myself.

I started to run to my sister, but my view was blocked by the people, and when I made it underneath the clock tower, they were gone. I found a door, but it wouldn't open.

"Annie, stop, let me help." A strange woman that looked like a pixie said.

The woman told Annie her name was Alice, right before Alice kicked the door down. I went in after Alice, to find her sister, freaky rapist dude, and two others. The freaking rapist smiled and whispered something to Bella. I ran up to Bella and hugged her. Alice started talking to the two dudes, whose names were Fred and Damon, at least that's what I thought I heard them say. Bella hugged Annie back, and introduced her to Edward, a.k.a. freaky rapist dude, he smiled and said hello. Just then a short blonde haired girl, with bright red eyes, and a beautiful face walked in.

"Enough." She said Fred and Damon seemed to listen to her, though Damon could snap her neck with his pinky finger.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." The girl said, with a cold glare at everyone. She turned and commanded for us to follow her, and everyone did. Bella, Alice, and Edward kept whispering behind me. There was this really awkward elevator ride, too.

The place was breathtaking, there was so much art and beauty in here. It was astoundingly big, I thought it was a castle. Fred informed me that in-fact it was a castle, Volturi Castle to be exact.

We walked into this gigantic room, with 3 thrones in the middle. There were a lot of people with red eyes here, then it dawned on me that they were vampires. Sure I had read about them, but I never had met one. Annie knew all about vampires, because witches were supposed to destroy them.

The leader, whose name she guessed was Aro, came up and started talking to Alice, Bella, and Edward. Then he turned to me. Fear shot through me, and I informed him that I was Bella's sister. Aro asked to hold my hand, and I complied.

"Ah, a witch, how brilliant. But, it seems that I can only read a portion of your memories." Aro excitedly said.

"Yes, because of my witch blood, I am somewhat, for lack of better term, immune to some vampire powers." I informed Aro, who had a look of sheer joy on his face.

Aro found that Bella was also immune to his power, so he called the girl who led them here, Jane, forward. She first used her ability on Edward, and it looked painful. Then on Bella, who was immune. She then turned to me, and I felt it. It was this horrible pain, but it wasn't as bad as the fire, I remembered it so clearly. I was with my aunt, and then there was a fire, and I had to run through the flames to get out. She had 3rd degree burns on some places on her body. Annie fought through Jane's power, but when Jane took it off, Annie realized she was on her knees, and had tears streaming down her face.

"Well, it seems that for the most part, you both are immune to our powers, how marvelous." Aro said in wonder. "But, I'm afraid that Bella will have to die. Annie, however may live, seeing as she is also a supernatural creature. Alec, Demitri, please."

All of the sudden a boy looking a few years older than me, held my arms and waist, while Damon, or rather Demitri appeared behind Bella in the blink of an eye. Edward and Alice fought the other vampires, while I struggled to get out of Alec's iron grip.

A few minutes later, they came to an agreement, and I was let go.

As they were leaving, Aro called "The Volturi could always use a witch."

Once they were safely outside the walls of Volterra, Bella explained everything to me, including the Cullen's, their powers, and what the Volturi was. Alice drove me back to my school.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Bells. And nice meeting you guys." I told the group in the car.

"Bye sis, love ya and call me anytime." Bella replied, while the other two just said you too.

Annie rushed into her school, completely oblivious to what the next two years would bring.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome! Hope you like it!**


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Annie and most of her family.**

**Thanks to: NamikazeMia, strangers . in . the . night (sorry it wouldn't let me type their username right.) , alaskanwoman25, and PunkRose95 for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

* * *

_**Everything happens for a reason**_

I was going to visit my sister; it had been 7 months since I last saw her. I wasn't excited, because I knew I was in trouble. I mean, it wasn't really my fault; it was all Lanie's idea. We were playing truth or dare, and me being the amazingly brave Annabeth Blair Swan, chose dare. And, then I called in the bomb threat…. Needless to say, I got expelled, and that is why I'm moving in with my father. My mother had been so disappointed in me; I couldn't even look her in the eyes. But things happen for a reason, at least that's what I liked to believe.

If there was anything good that would come of this, it's that I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I'm a witch, well at least not to Bells, and the Cullen's already said that I could practice on their property. So, it wouldn't be too bad.

My flight was about to land, when my stomach tensed up. I knew I would get a good talking to from Charlie; he was a police officer after-all. I slowly made my way off of the plane, and when I finally was in the Seattle Airport, I saw them. Everyone was there Charlie, Bella, Edward, and Alice. There were a few others there, too. I assumed that they were Edward and Alice's family. I waltzed over to them.

"Hey dad!" I said, giving him a hug. It was Bella's turn next, then Alice's.

"Annie, it's good to see you again. You've grown so much, one of these days you're going to pass me." Charlie joked. I laughed, because I knew that I really wasn't that tall, probably around 5'5.

When we got home I smelled delicious chocolate-chip cookies.

"Oh, right Bella made you some cookies. I, uh, I renovated your room. Well, actually the Cullen girls and Bella did it. It's silver and purple." Charlie informed me awkwardly.

"Okay, cool. I'll check it out in a second. Where is Bella, by the way?" I asked.

"At the Cullen's, they invited you over for dinner tomorrow. And I was thinking that this weekend you and I could visit Billy and Jake?" Charlie replied, while I was munching on a cookie.

"Okay, that sounds great!" I told him, before running upstairs.

My room was magnificent, it had silver walls, purple and silver flower print bedding, and black furniture, with pictures of magazine covers on the walls. I loved it and texted Bella a quick thank you.

The next day passed by slowly, I was super excited to meet Edward's family. I didn't really like him all that much, but I just had to endure it for Bella. I heard a car horn, and I ran down-stairs.

"Hey, Annie, be careful. A lot of people have been disappearing, and even more have been found dead. I don't want my little girl to end up like them." Dad told me, just as I was going outside.

"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself." I told him, with a reassuring smile.

He nodded, and I ran over to get in the car with Alice and Bella.

"Hey sis!" Bella greeted.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about all the disappearances?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're looking into that. Long story short, we think a crazy hell-bent-on-revenge vampire is after Bella." Alice calmly stated.

"Uh, wow. What does that have to do with anything though?" I wondered.

"Well, we think she's creating a newborn army, but it seems that she's letting someone else make the decisions. My visions have been weird lately." Alice chirped. "Oh, everyone is just going to love you!"

We pulled up to the house, and I was feeling slightly sick. Partly because I knew that vampires were killing humans, and it was my duty to stop them, and partly because I was nervous about meeting everyone.

They all seemed to like me well enough. Esme and Carlisle were so nice, and Emmett was a blast! Rosaline and Jasper didn't really talk to me, but Alice told me that Rosalie didn't warm up to people easily. Bella and I ate some Italian.

We all talked for a while, and Jacob Black came over. I personally would have preferred that Bella dated Jacob, but whatever. They made a plan to guard Bella and me. I informed them that I could do some slight spells on the house. Once we got our game plan set, Bella and I went home.

The week passed by in a blur and I found myself at the doorstep of the Blacks, with Charlie. We were having dinner with them, then Jake and I were going to a campfire with the pack. Everyone was really welcoming, and Seth and I hit it off really well. We both knew what it was like to be the youngest, and have everyone think that you can't do anything because of your age. Sam was really cool, too. And I absolutely loved Emily.

"So, tomorrow I'm going to go shopping in Seattle, wanna come?" Emily asked me.

"Sure!" I said, excited to finally go somewhere that had more than 5 stores.

I woke up the next day and changed into some skinny jeans and a long sleeve Hollister shirt. Bells made breakfast for us, and I read a little bit of Romeo and Juliet while I was waiting for Emily. She came to the door, and we left.

We talked and listened to _Mumford and Sons_ in the car. We shopped for a while; then got lunch. Emily got a text saying something about Victoria, so she left. It was getting late, and I was trying to catch a cab, then I heard what sounded like a war going on down an alleyway. I quietly walked down the alley. I peeked and saw a really cute guy shouting at some vampires. He threw down a car door, and all the people –no vampires –got quiet. He started shouting, and then stopped. All of the sudden I felt someone breathing behind me, I slowly turned around and saw him.

"Hello Miss…" He said a cold smile plastered on his face.

"Blair, um my name is Blair." I told him, thinking it would be safer to give him my middle name.

"Blair, well my name is Riley, and I think you smell delicious." He replied, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him.

At this point the others had lost interest. Riley stared to cradle my face, and then he slowly turned my neck towards him, and pulled my head horizontally. I knew what he was about to do, so I used on of my weaker defense spells, and faced him.

"I think we have a misunderstanding. I am not your food, and you underestimate my power. If you so much as breathe next to me, you will die very painfully and slowly. Now, Riley, will you tell the whore that created you that if she comes within a mile of Bella, she will wish she died with James." I snarled at Riley, before walking past every vampire. Something caught my attention above me, the Volturi were here. I noticed that it was only Jane, Demitri, Fred, and an unnamed boy. I smiled smugly up at them, before walking into the night.

We were getting ready to fight. Bella, Edward, and Jacob had gone into the mountains. I was standing in the center of the battlefield with the pack and the Cullen's. Everyone else had heard them before I, and they warned me. In the next few minutes, so many of the newborns had died, and I had exhausted my power. I had just tag-teamed a vampire with Leah, when I saw him. Riley was going at a human pace to the woods where Bella had disappeared to earlier. I sprinted and caught up to him.

"Riley, get your ass over here!" I screeched.

He had heard me and swaggered over.

"Well, Blair, fancy seeing you here. Victoria didn't like what you had to say to her. No, not at all. She said that after she was done with Bella, you were next." Riley told me, with a smile on his face.

"Well, that's not going to happen today, and tomorrow doesn't look so good either." I retorted, getting into a martial arts position. Riley was behind me in a second, holding my arms crisscrossed across my body.

"Silly Blair," Riley whispered in my ear. Then he kissed my cheek and knocked me out.

When I woke up I was half expecting to be rotating over a fire with Victoria and Riley dancing in front of me like wild savages. But, that wasn't the case; instead I woke up next to a fire of newborns, with a pounding headache. I noticed there was a girl behind everyone.

"Who's that?" I asked Carlisle.

"Bree, she's going to stay with us." Carlisle informed me.

"They're coming." Alice whispered in a shrill voice.

I looked and saw 4 figures walking towards us. I immediately knew that it was the Volturi.

"You did well. Not many covens can take an army of newborns." Jane said in a monotone voice, "But it seems you've missed one."

"Jane, we are going to train her, she's not of any harm. Give her a chance." Carlisle calmly stated.

"The Volturi do not give second chances." Demitri, Felix." Jane replied.

So, his name wasn't Fred, it was Felix. God, I'm so stupid. I didn't want to watch Bree be executed, so I stared at Jane and the other boy. Jane glared at me, hate filled in her eyes. While the other boy, just glanced at me, boredom evident in his eyes. He was really cute. Edward hissed at me when I thought this, and I just laughed. The Volturi soon left, and I was relieved.

The next week was really crazy. Bella and Edward got engaged, much to Jacob and my dislike. I was so mad I went on an anti-Edward high. I ordered Team Jacob shirts for everyone in the pack, and myself. There were a few left that I would hand out to others. My sister got so pissed when I wore mine to school, Emmett just thought it was funny, and I gave him a shirt. Everything was calm, but as much as I'd like to deny it, something sinister was lurking in everyone's future, mine especially, though what it was, I wasn't exactly sure.

**A/N: Hope you like it, if you don't constructive critisim is always welcome. Please review!**


	4. The Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Annie and most of her family.**

**Thank you all so much for the faves/reviews/follows/reads **

**To Cassie-D 101, I put the Team -Jacob shirts in this chapter for you. Lol, thanks for the review.**

* * *

Bella and Edward's wedding was spectacular. Bella just looked breathtaking, while Edward was just okay. Everyone was really nice, I loved Tanya and Kate. The other three were quiet. The boy with them kept staring at me. The cake was great, but only a third of the people there had some. I saw Jake, which was a relief. I thought he was dead, Seth helped a lot though. He and I have become really close, and he's really cute.

Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon a while ago, and I really miss her. I don't miss Edward; I hope he gets run over by a boat with the propellers going at full speed. Okay, well maybe not that extreme, but I wish Bells would have picked Jake instead.

It had been a little over two weeks when I got the call. I had just gotten out of school, when I heard the now-familiar ringtone.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Hey Annie, I have to tell you something." Bella said urgently.

"Okay, shoot." I replied slowly.

"Well, um, how do I say this…?" Bella started.

"Don't sugar-coat it." I interrupted.

"Fine, I am pregnant. And before you ask, because I know you will, yes Edward is the father." She calmly informed me.

"What. The. Fuck." I said, barely forming a sentence. "Bye sis." I told her, and then hung up.

I couldn't believe this, how could she do this. I mean I know how, but Edward can't even have a fucking baby. Like, seriously, what is Bella going to do with it, she fucking 18? Wow.

I called Rosalie, who had seemed to be warming up to me, and asked if she could pick me up from Charlie's. Rose agreed and said that she would be here in ten.

I pulled my pink hair into a bun. It had grown out so now it looked really bad, because the top half was brown. I decided I would get my hair done today. I pulled on some white skinny jeans and a black and white _Ramones_ shirt. It looked kinda weird with my neon green nails, but what could I do about it.

I ran downstairs and watched my new favorite TV. show, Tia and Tamera, until Rose came.

We drove at Cullen speed to Seattle, where I told her I wanted to get my hair done. We walked into the salon, and she helped me decide what I wanted. I left with shoulder length dark brown hair, with layers. It looked really good, and matched my brown eyes marvelously.

Rose and I shopped and talked, and then I decided it was time.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

The blonde eyed me suspiciously before saying "I believe you already did, Annie, but yes."

"Did-you-know-Bella's-pregnant?" I said really fast.

"Um, yeah. Everyone knows, Bella called us a few days ago and told us. She also said that you were the first person she told, after Carlisle, of course." Rose responded.

To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement.

"But, I didn't think she would tell anyone. And I think she got frisky with Jake before they left, and used the honeymoon as a cover-up. Because, uh, last time I checked vampires can reproduce." I sassed.

"First of all, you think she wouldn't tell us this, when we have a psychic and a doctor. And second of all, Bella did not, and I quote, get frisky with Jake! Lastly, obviously we can reproduce, but that's a discussion I think neither of us want to have." She smoothly retorted.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat some fro-yo." I told her, before jamming a spoonful of my chocolate frozen-yogurt into her mouth.

Bella and Edward returned home shortly, and I made sure everyone from the pack, and Emmett were wearing their Team Jacob shirts. I still didn't like him. He was a complete jerk, and not to mention a mind-violator. And he isn't deserving of my sister. I mean what does she see in him? He also has an uncanny resemblance to the kid that got killed by Voldemort.

'I hope he gets killed by Voldemort. And I hope you hear this.' I thought.

"Voldemort's not real." He calmly stated, while I shot daggers at him.

The next few weeks were almost unbearable. I thought my sister was going to die. Everyone, except for Rose, had tried to get Bella to give it up. I was so scared, and I put all my fear and anger into hating Edward. I knew he knew I hated him, but he still tried to be friendly to me. I guess that's what Bella asked him to do. Bella soon went into labor and had he child. She had a beautiful baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I loved her so much. But I think Bells came up with the name while she was cuckoo for coco puffs, if ya know what I mean.

I think I had already guessed before they told me. A part of me had known that it would happen. And, I guess it was okay, I mean, it was better than seeing her die. But, a part of me felt I had betrayed myself, I had let the monsters create another one. I had used my powers for evil, I had used my powers to make sure she lived, and was able to go through the transition. I had torn apart everything I had worked so hard to achieve. And I knew karma would be coming back around soon.

A few days later I heard it. It was her voice, but it sounded different, smoother. She and Edward shortly left, and I waited for them to return. I was the final test, she had to resist eating Jake, which she did. And then she had to be able to resist me, and she almost did. Then, she bit me. A few seconds after she bit me was when the unbearable pain started to affect me.

**A/N: Hope you like it, if you don't constructive critisim is always welcome. Please review! Thanks for you taking the time to read this!**


	5. The Witnesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Annie and most of her family.**

**I love my readers!**

**To: Hermione Voldemort Riddle, RockaRosalie , rosa .wiltshire13 (your review made me laugh) , crazy lil weirdo, lolita01, loves beauty, and theDownHomeSouthernGirl t****hank you all so much for the faves/reviews/follows ! ** Y'all are amazing!

* * *

The pain was unbearable, I felt like my whole body was burning. Then it stopped. I had probably been out for 20 minutes; Edward had acted immediately and had gotten the venom out. My was tingly, and I felt really weird.

When I got up, I was really dizzy, and I knew Edward was concerned. I couldn't walk straight, and I thought I was drunk. I was walking to the door when I fell. I hit my head really hard on the floor. Then, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a cleaner version of the room Bella stayed in. I still felt funky, and I saw Carlisle was there. He told me that my witch blood had done a weird bonding with the vampire venom, and had caused my powers to strengthen to a point where it was too much for my body. So my brain began to shut my body down. Carlisle also informed me that I had taken a nasty fall, and ended up with a concussion.

"Wait, I thought witches would die if they were transformed." I told him.

"Well, yes, they usually do. Trust me, Aro tried. It's because of their natural instinct to fight vampires that makes them die during the transformation. You however have an extra chromosome that most witches don't, and that means you have 27 chromosomes. Usually during the transformation 2 chromosomes are made, but for witches they reject that, and kill 2 chromosomes. That puts their bodies at werewolf or shape shifter level, but they don't have the werewolf gene, so they go to human level, and witches have too much power for a human body, so they end up dying. So, when your body kills off 2 chromosomes you're at vampire level, and can go through with the transformation." Carlisle calmly explained.

"Okay, well why do I have an extra chromosome?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your grandmother died last spring, so that makes you the last descendant of the Blair Witches. Now, I don't know if you know this, but the Blair Witches practiced dark magic. They were also very powerful, and the founder, Blair, was able to find a way to make an extra chromosome in her descendants only, to ensure more room for witchcraft." He told me.

"Wow." I sighed, and he left.

I stayed in that room for another week, and when I got out I was shocked. Renesmee had grown so much; she was like a different person. She looked like a six year old. I talked to her a lot and we became really close. She called me Auntie Annie, I thought it was cute, but Jacob and Emmett thought it was funny, because it rhymed. Every day she grew more and more, and every day we all became more and more worried of how long she had left.

* * *

Jacob, Bella, Renesmee, and I went for a walk. Renesmee was catching snowflakes and laughing, we all noticed Irina at about the same time. She stood on the cliff above us, glaring.

"Who was that, Auntie Annie?" Renesmee innocently asked me.

"I think it's our cousin from Denali." Bella answered for me, I just shook my head and agreed.

Irina took off and Bella went after her. I put Renesmee of Jacob's back and held her hand. Bella returned shortly and informed me Irina had disappeared.

We told the others about the incident, and they agreed it was strange, but didn't look any deeper.

I started to develop my powers more, and my birthday was just around the corner. I would be 14, and I was excited.

* * *

Everyone was in the large sitting room, and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak out. So I silently went outside, nobody noticed. I ran to the woods where we agreed to meet up at. I heard him, before I saw him.

"Hey, B." Seth called from deeper into the woods. He hated the name Annie, so he called me Blair, or B for short.

"Hey, S." I sang.

We had started hanging out a few weeks ago. We were at one of those bonfires, and we snuck off, and he kissed me. And now here we were.

Some people might think it was wrong because our parents were dating, but so were Serena and Dan's from Gossip Girl. Also, I'm an expert at relationships, and Charlie and Sue's won't last for much longer.

Nobody knew about us except for Jake and Edward, but I had bribed both of them. For Jake, it took $25. Edward, however, had basically asked the impossible. Edward didn't want me to wear the Team Jacob shirts until everyone knew about Seth and I.

We talked and went for a swim. Seth then took me to dinner, and we arrived home late. I hadn't planned on actually going out; I didn't want people to notice, but that wasn't going to happen now. Seth dropped me off, and I thanked him. I was a little worried he would get pulled over, because he was only 15, and technically only had his learner's permit.

I walked inside, just as everybody was leaving Carlisle's office.

"What'd I miss?" I asked Rose.

"It's a long story…" She said.

They all told me about Alice's vision and the immortal children. I was scared for Renesmee, but I knew that we would find a way.

* * *

I stayed home most of the time they were finding vampires. I usually was on baby duty, until another witness had to be shown. I did get to go to London, but I had to stay in the hotel most of the time. I managed to sneak out and go see the city; it was very British. I think I saw another vampire there, and this vampire looked scary. I hadn't ever spotted a vampire before, without the help of one of the others. That was pretty cool, and I was pround of myself.

A lot of vampires came. Maggie was probably my favorite, she and I were the closest in age, well appearance wise, that is. Everyone was really nice, and I was almost dinner only twice. Zafrina was super cool, she and I liked a lot of the same things, and her gift was kick-ass. Eleazar always gave me these odd looks, and stared at me a lot. I decided I would ask him about it.

"What? Why do you looking at me like that?" I asked him when we were alone.

"I'm sorry. It's, uh, just your power, if you were to be turned into a vampire, it would be really strong." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, what would my power be?" I asked Eleazar, super curious.

"Well your power would be…"

* * *

**A/N: Hahah, cliffhanger! What do you think Annie's power is? Hope you like it, if you don't constructive critisim is always welcome. Please review! Thanks for you taking the time to read this!**


	6. The Romanians

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor it's characters. I do however own Annie and most of her family.**

**I love my readers!**

**To: Andrea71, Deadly Witch, and anna45656 t****hank you all so much for the faves/reviews/follows! ** Y'all are totally awesome (AVPM anyone?) !

* * *

"Well your power would be something Aro would fight for. Your power would be among the ranks of Alec and Jane. Something very deadly." Eleazar told me.

"Okay, but what would it be?" I asked, getting very frustrated.

"I can't tell you. Just like Alice can't tell major parts of the future, because it could change the course of someone's life, and thus, altering events in the future." He explained.

"Are you sure you can't make one teensy exception?" I questioned.

"I'm positive. Now, you just go pitter-patter off, okay little one?" Eleazar commanded in a baby voice.

"Weirdo." And with that I left.

* * *

Bella had told me it would be more safe if I stayed at Charlie's. There would be less of a chance that I would get eaten. We had gotten into a huge fight about it, but she ended up winning, as always. So, now I was bored out of my mind, with nothing to do but watch TV.

I heard Jacob's ringtone, which was _Who Let the Dogs Out?_, and picked up.

"Hey, Jake." I said.

"Hey Annie, some really freaky vampires just arrived. They're really creepy. Anyways, Bella and Ed want to hold some kind of meeting, so Alice is going to be there any minute to pick you up." Jacob informed me.

"Okay! Thanks Jake." I managed; after laughing at his nick-name for Edward.

I quickly ran a brush through my long wavy hair and threw on a volleyball sweatshirt. Alice had just arrived so I ran downstairs and hopped in her Porsche. When we got to the house Bella and these two Romanian guys talking to all the vampires.

I listened to them and said that I would fight. After that, everyone kinda dispersed and went off.

"Evangeline? Evangeline! Oh, I knew you weren't dead. I've missed you so much my love." One of the Romanians called, and then I felt someone turn me around and hug me.

"Hey, Vladimir, not cool. That's my sister." Bella angrily said while pushing him away.

"No. That is Evangeline." Vladimir told her with his thick accent.

"Um, no I'm Annie. I'm not this Evangeline girl." I calmly said.

"What? No, you look just like her. Exactly like her, and she said she would come back for me, so you have to be her." He said, sounding quite confused, yet hopeful at the same time.

"Yes, you do have an uncanny resemblance to Evangeline, but the way you carry yourself is much different than her. And Vladimir, we all saw Aro execute her." The dark haired one said.

The dark haired one was able to calm Vladimir down. By this point all of the Cullens and some others had gathered around.

"Carlisle, Eleazar, you must also think she looks like Evangeline." Vladimir said.

"Who is Evangeline?" I interrupted.

"Evangeline was Aro's daughter. She was astoundingly beautiful and feared. Evangeline had the power to influence someone's decisions. She was very spoiled, but everyone in the Volturi respected her. Then one day, she decided that she didn't want to be with them anymore. Evangeline left and no one knows what happened to her afterwards." Carlisle explained.

"Well, we know what happened to her after she left." The dark haired one said.

"She ended up at our doorstep a few months after she left; of course we thought that she was coming to kill us, because the Volturi had taken us down a few years before we met her. Eventually we could trust her, and she and I were in love. We were going to get married the summer of the war. Aro lost it when he saw she was with us. He killed the rest of our coven and then killed his daughter. He let us live, because he said he wanted us to live with the pain." Vladimir sadly finished.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could manage to say.

"It's quite all-right. We have come back for revengeand I know that soon Aro, and the rest of the Volturi, will pay for their sins!" Vladimir proudly said.

And even though they tried to act like it didn't bother them; I knew that it did, and I felt badfor bot of them.

"We can use this to our advantage. We can style Annie's hair and make-up like Evangelines'," Jasper stated, "Maybe we could use her to try and spark something within the Volturi, or even Aro."

"Brilliant!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

The next day Alice and Jasper were gone. They had left a letter telling us that when the snow sticks, the Volturi would come. This had everyone worried, but we felt that if we had to, we could take them.

Bella had been mastering her power. She could now project her shield onto more people. I was really happy for her, but felt that I was going to be of no help if we had to fight. I mean, I had my powers, but they weren't as strong as I'd like.

* * *

I was taking a walk, when something clicked. Mildred had wanted me to dye and cut my hair, because she knew Aro would make the connection with me and Evangeline. I had to remember to thank Mildred.

Bella, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, and I were going to Charlie's in a little bit so I went upstairs to get ready.

I curled my hair and put on a white dress, and then I went to help get Renesmee ready.

Charlie's was a lot of fun, but the snow had started to stick. And I was worried that I wouldn't live to see next winter.

* * *

My birthday was in 6 days; yes I was a New Year's baby. I would finally be 14, and I was excited. I went over to La Push and we all had a bon fire. I ended up crashing at Jake's, Billy didn't mind that much. I was really scared when I woke up.

I hurried over to the Cullens where the Romanians were instructing Rosalie on how to do my hair and make-up. We left a little later, and then we heard them. They were coming. I heard someone whisper 'The Redcoats are coming, the Redcoats are coming.' But I couldn't figure out who had said it.

I was standing in-between Renesmee and Jake. Renesmee was holding my hand for dear life, and I was nervous for hers.

Then I saw him. Aro was standing there, he began conversation with Carlisle, and it was kind of comical how they were having a conversation over a baseball field. Then Aro turned to us.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, if you don't constructive critisim is always welcome. Please review! Thanks for you taking the time to read this!**


	7. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor its characters. I do however own Annie and most of her family.**

**I love my readers! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Aro was making conversation with Carlisle, then he stopped, and turned to us.

"Let's talk to someone a bit closer to the story. Shall we? Edward, if you may." Aro called.

Edward was in front of him in a second, and Renesmee held my hand tighter. Aro then took Edward's hand and asked to see Renesmee. We had planned for this, and Bella, Jacob, Emmett, and I would go with Renesmee.

When we reached the Volturi, even without vampire ears, I could hear some of the whispers. Part 1 of our plan had worked. Aro's eyes widened a bit, but overall he showed no reaction to me.

He and my sister talked, and then Renesmee showed him her life and ability. Aro told the guard that Renesmee wasn't a threat, but Caius disagreed, and I saw Aro changing his mind very quickly. He looked over everyone's faces, and I noticed his eyes lingered on me, before calling for Irena. He questioned her and she was given the death sentence. I watched in a fascinated horror as her head was torn off, and her body burned. It was a strange feeling I had. I wasn't sad about her passing, I wasn't even that horrified; I didn't feel anything. It was like a boring movie and this was the climax. I finally tore myself away from those thoughts, and started thinking like a normal person when stuff like this happened.

I felt bad for the Denali Coven, I couldn't imagine losing a sibling. I have seven siblings, and they mean the world to me. I don't know if I could live without them. Just then, I noticed that Alice had appeared, and I also noticed I was the last to notice.

Alice walked at a fairly slow pace to Aro and they conversed, but I noticed his eyes kept flickering to me, and I pretended I didn't.

Alice ended up showing Aro his future, and I guess it was pretty bad for them, because I immediately saw the fight leave his eyes.

This other half-vampire kid showed up, and I guess that was it for everyone. With a few last glances to me, the Volturi left, and right before Aro disappeared, he said something I couldn't hear.

Needless to say, we were all very relieved that Renesmee, and everyone else, came out unharmed. When we walked into that field, I thought I was certain of two things, one; Renesmee would die, and two; the Volturi would start a war with us. I can't even begin to describe how good it felt to be wrong. The others were also relieved, I could tell. The Romanians were so disappointed that they didn't get to destroy the Volturi, but I think that in their hearts they knew it was an unrealistic dream.

Everyone soon left, and it was just the Cullens', the pack, and I. I figured it would be good for me to visit my family, I missed them so much. Carlisle booked me a flight back home, and I left. I had no idea what awaited me at home, and I wish that I hadn't gone back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry I haven't updated in forever. I lost track of time and school has been kicking my, well, you get the point. I only have a week left, and this summer I will make it my goal to do a weekly update! Hope you like it, if you don't constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review! Thanks for you taking the time to read this!**


End file.
